Reactions
by Lan's Mashiara
Summary: All she wants is to get a reaction out of him. Chapter two up! Now with extra reactions!
1. Chapter 1

**Reactions**

Disclaimer: Pretty much everything belongs to Joss…

**Buffy's Little Sister:**

At first it had been fear. She wanted the normally arrogant vampire to be scared of her, wanted to prove that she too could be scary, and not the helpless little girl Buffy taunted her about being.

Not that that worked, of course. No matter how many times she burst into his crypt in the dead of night ("Little snacklets like you shouldn't be creeping around graveyards this late.") or practiced her 'scary voice' on him ("Somethin' in your throat, platelet?") he remained totally indifferent to her attempts at provoking him.

Later it had been respect. God knows she was sick and tired of the Scoobies treating her like she was a kid. She wanted to prove to _someone_ that she wasn't just a child anymore.

But of course, he already treated her like that, that was why she loved him, wasn't it? Already treated her like she was worth listening to, worth spending time to. Of course, she still came in second to Buffy.

Then, as she grew up, it became something more than that. She wanted him to notice the changes. Notice how she was becoming an adult. She wanted a totally different reaction.

And this was the reason why she got a summer job. Not because, as Buffy celebrated happily, she was finally becoming a Responsible, Working Adult. But because this plan wasn't going to work without funding.

So she blew all of her wages (save for a few dollars that she felt guilty about later, and bought Buffy a present with) on new clothes. Because let's face it. The glittery kitten top that she made in third grade? Not going to make an ancient, sexy, cocky vamp moan in lust. Which was definitely the reaction she was going for.

So out went the old clothes (she had to admit shedding a few tears over the old pink sweater, but Janice helped pull her through that) and in came the new (shorter skirts, skimpier tops -even a particularly slutty pair of knee-high boots that she had to admit may have been a mistake).

But nothing happened. Seriously. Abso-friggin-loutley nothing. Two weeks went by (two whole weeks!) and she received nothing more than a "Nice top bit. Where's your sister?"

Which of course was when she realised the problem (stupid stupid Dawn!). Buffy. Perfect, blonde, brave, scary, respected, lusted after Buffy.

And this was why she was currently holed up in her room, tub of Ben and Jerry's her lap, very close to tears, and refusing to talk to anyone. Stupid Buffy.

**Little Dawnie:**

Xander was more beyond confused. A few weeks ago he had found Dawnie's favourite pink sweater in the trash. Now she was locked in her room, moping with _his_ Choc Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Life with a teenager? Not fun.

"Dawnie?" he called through the door.

"Sweetie? Um, I don't know what's wrong, but maybe if you let me in I could help you work it out?"

"Go away, Xander!" Dawn's voice was muffled through the door, but it was still more than he had gotten in ages.

"Look, Dawnie, um, I really want to help, but I can't help if I don't know what's wrong!"

"Do you know anything about how to get guys to fall in love with you?"

Xander blinked. Of course. Boy troubles.

"Not really. Maybe I could call Tara?"

"Jesus, Xander!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Um. I'm gonna go now."

"Good!"

Xander sighed. Who else could he call?

Anya would try to teach her how to disembowel the guy (not good).

Buffy was still busy moping about being brought back from heaven (not going to be _any _help).

Willow was busy meditating with Giles (trying to escape the mojo with some karmic om-ing).

Giles was stuffy and British (and with no experience in trying to get guys- Xander hoped).

And then there was Spike who was…perfect!

**Nibblet:**

"So what's so important that you felt you had to interrupt my morning nap for, whelp?"

"Dawnie's got a problem," Xander answered, still somewhat doubting his decision to call on the bleached boy wonder.

Spike's head snapped up. "Is she okay?" he demanded.

"She's fine. She's just got some…boy troubles," he mumbled. "I couldn't think of anyone else to call."

"Sod it all, you gonna call me every time the Bit has 'boy troubles'? She's a bloody teenager, mate, this is normal!"

Xander sighed. "She's been up there for two whole days. She's not eating anything I bring her since she finished the ice-cream, and I don't know how I'm going to get her out for school."

Spike gave an angry growl. "Fine. But just this once, mind." But really, he was quite interested to find out exactly what kind of 'boy troubles' the little Bit had.

He wondered about it as he hurried up the stairs, and as he banged on her door.

"Dammit, Xander! I told you to go away!"

The girl sounded like she'd been crying, and Spike knocked again.

"It's Spike."

Inside the room, Dawn froze. Great. _Just_ who she'd wanted to see.

"Go away, Spike."

"Not a chance, Nibblet."

"I don't want to see anyone!"

Spike sighed. "I am perfectly happy to break down this door if you do not open it right now!"

There was a soft click and the door swung open, revealing an angry looking Dawn in her pink sparkly pyjama shorts, and a tiny tank top, which forced Spike to look away fast, before she could register the hunger in his look.

Dawn slowly walked back to her bed, climbing in and pulling the covers under her chin.

"Go away."

"No can do, Bit."

"Shouldn't you be following Buffy around, or something?"

"Now that's not very nice, platelet. So," he flopped onto her bed next to her. "The Whelp tells me you're having boy troubles."

Dawn peaked her head up from under the covers, wondering what to say. Eventually she took a deep breath and decided to tell him part of the truth.

"There's this guy, you see."

"That part I figured."

She glared at him. "There's this guy, and I really really like him. Like, dream about him every night like him. But he doesn't like me. He prefers…my friend."

Spike felt his gut contort with jealousy that his Nibblet was dreaming about some teenaged hormone charged git, and not him.

"Bit, if he doesn't realise what a sweet person you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

Instead of the smile he was sure that would get, he got a scowl (Sweet. That's what he thinks of me. Just sweet little Dawnie, the Slayer's little sister.)

"But he does! He's so …so…perfect. And I like him so much, and he doesn't even think about me like that. I just…"

She trailed off, and looked up into Spike's eyes. Blue met blue, and Spike knew who she was talking about.

"This bloke. Have you tried talking to him? Asking him just how he feels about your…friend? About you?"

"It's pointless. I know he doesn't think about me that way, and even -mmph!" The rest of Dawn's sentence was muffled by a kiss which- she later decided- was possibly even hotter than the one in The Notebook. And she should know.

Spike pulled back, staring intently into her shocked face.

"Yes, he does."

**Dawn Summers (the Key):**

At first it had been fear, then respect. But Dawn knew now, looking down at the vampire kissing his way down her stomach, that this was the reaction she had been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reactions**

On special request from MissBe

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me.

**The Slayer's Little Sister:**

At first it had been fear. He had to admit he'd been a little irked by the sight of the Bit bursting into his crypt at two in the morning, interrupting a particularly good fantasy about the Slayer, but he was also somewhat taken aback ("Well, well, Bit. Someone's got a rebellious streak." "What, I can't go out for walks anymore? I go out for walks sometimes!"). However, he put it down to teenager-ness and sent the kid back home.

Then it had been respect. She'd been so determined to get the respect of the Scoobies, always trying to prove she was a grown-up, vying desperately for their attention. Now that Spike thought about it, that was probably when he fell in love with her, although back then he called it 'getting along with the Slayer's little sis so she doesn't stake me', despite knowing full well what it was.

**The Nibblet:**

He kept it to himself, though, but apparently he was being punished for it, because just a few months later, the Platelet apparently decided he needed to be tortured. Skimpy shirts and short skirts that left nothing to the imagination, slowly driving him absolutely. Fucking. Crazy.

Those weeks were spent avoiding the kid like the plague, and when he did see her, being as offhand as was humanly (vampirely?) possible. Because if he didn't, he couldn't see how he was going to keep his hands off her. But apart from making his life a living hell, Nibblet seemed to be in an excellent mood.

And this was why it came as such a surprise when Xander called him, yelling something about the Bit and boys and not eating. Spike had hotfooted it over to Casa Summers, and had been more then shocked at the revelation that Nibblet felt the same way.

And he couldn't think straight, and if he had a heart beat it would be racing, and oh Christ the Slayer was going to stake him, but God he loved her, and before he knew it he was kissing her. As he pulled away, he wasn't sure he had done the right thing.

Then she looked up at him with those shocked eyes, and he knew he had.

**Dawn Summers (The Key):**

Spike kissed his way down her stomach, listening to her little moans, knowing that this was what he had been waiting for. He moved up her body, gently kissing her soft lips.

"Happy now, Bit?"

"Never been better."


	3. Chapter 3

**More Reactions**

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

**William the Poet:**

Spike needed to think. And when Spike needed to think, he liked to be as close as possible to an endless supply of alcohol. In Sunnydale, this only meant one thing: The Bronze. However, when he arrived, he had been alarmed to find the very object of his thoughts right there in front of him.

For the next few hours, Spike watched Dawn from the shadows, a happy little collection of empty beer bottles piling up next to him. God, she looked so happy, smiling and dancing with her friends. What was he doing with her? He was dragging her down. There was no way someone so young and beautiful could want to be with him.

Firstly, he was undead. So out go the picnics in the sun, days on the beach, etc. Second, she was the key. Something special. Unique and magical. Nothing he could ever even dream about doing could ever compare with that. And thirdly, well, he didn't have the best history with women, did he? First Cecily who rejected him outright, then Dru and that bloody Chaos demon. Then the Slayer, and that didn't end particularly well. So what was to say Dawn would be any different.

**William the Bloody:**

Spike growled under his breath. He was William the fucking Bloody. He didn't need this! Moping over some girl! He should be out causing havoc, not moping in the corner while she…danced with a boy?

Spike squinted in Dawn's direction. She was! There she was, dancing happily with some spotty teenaged _boy_! His eyes narrowed as the boy moved closer to her, Dawn not seeming to notice. How dare he! This stupid, immature little boy, trying to grope _his_ girl!

Spike stalked towards the dance floor, yanking the boy aside and grabbing Dawn.

"Spike, what are you doing here, I—"

For the second time in two days, Dawn's sentence was stopped short by Spike's passionate kiss. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe, and then pulled away shortly, turning to glare at the boy.

"You don't touch her, yeah?" The boy nodded, shocked, and Spike dragged a speechless Dawn out of the Bronze, and into the cool alleyway.

"What," Dawn exclaimed, when she finally recovered, "the hell was that?"

"The little git had his hands all over you," Spike growled, arms tightening around her, hugging her to him.

Dawn pushed him away. "What the hell are you talking about? He was just dancing with me!"

"He shouldn't have been dancing with you in the first place!"

"Why not?!"

"Because! Because, you're mine, and I don't want you…running off with some hormone charged teenager, or…chaos demon."

Dawn's expression softened. "Oh. This is a Dru thing."

Spike sighed. "No. Well. Kind of. It's just… Women tend not to stay with me for long. And I don't want that to happen with you. Because. I love you."

He stared intently over her shoulder, until she cupped his cheek, pulling his face towards her.

"Not going to happen with me," she told him firmly, kissing him quickly. "I love you too much to run off with a chaos demon. Besides," she said, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Besides, antlers don't really do it for me."

"Oh yeah," he grins, tilting his head to the side. "What does?"

She feathers light kisses all over his face, avoiding his lips, driving him crazy. "Definitely fangs."

He groans, kissing her happily, knowing that it doesn't get much better than this.

**Spike (Shagging the Key):**

Later, Spike decides he has to take that back. This is better. He rolls over to look at the girl curled up next to him, smiling in her sleep, and wonders why he ever even worried in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reactions:**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it, but unfortunately Buffy, etc. are not mine.

**A/N: **Jeez, so much for a one shot… Oh, and it gets AUer, because Snyder rocks my socks, and I wanted him in it. Oh well, here it is.

**Discovery:**

"Relax, kitten," Spike murmured as she tried to twist out of his grip.

"But what if someone-"

"They wont," he replied against her lips, and Dawn was forced to give in, wrapping her arms around him.

She had to admit that making out with her secret boyfriend around the back of the school, in the rain was a bit clichéd, but when Spike had heard that storm clouds would be covering Sunnydale all day, blocking out the sun, he'd wandered towards the school, and found her hanging around the edges. And who were they to deny this perfect opportunity, clearly sent to them by the Powers that Be.

Dawn snuggled closer to Spike as thunder clapped, and he tightened his grip on her, sliding his hand under her shirt, causing her to giggle. Unfortunately, at that same moment they heard a throat clearing, and a familiar whiney voice demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

The couple jumped apart, and Dawn stared at the little man in shock, tugging her clothes back into place.

"Uh, Principal Snyder! I, um…"

" So this is what was wore important than your math class, Miss Summers?"

"Um. No? I mean, yes?"

"Wrong answer!" Snyder exclaimed gleefully. "I would like to see you and this troublesome looking young man in my office immediately!"

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed.

"My office! Now!"

**Consequences:**

Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and glared at Spike sitting next to her. This was so all his fault! If it weren't for him, she would not be sitting in the Principal's office, soaking wet, and wondering what was going to happen to her.

On the other hand, Spike looked equally angry, and looked as though he might gouge Snyder's eyes out soon. Good. She doubted he'd been called either 'troublesome' or 'young man' in a long time.

Snyder was just sitting across the desk from them, watching them silently. Dawn was worried. Then, the intercom on his desk buzzed, and his secretary announced that Miss Summers was here.

"Oh my God. You called my sister!" Dawn exclaimed. Spike looked like he would rather be anywhere but there.

"She is going to kill me!"

Snyder smiled smugly. "She must know."

Spike groaned. "It's been nice knowing you, Bit."

The door to Snyder's office swung open, and Buffy started yelling. "All right, who's this boy Dawn's been fooling around with? I'm going to kill him, and Dawn, you're grounded till- Spike? What's Spike doing here?"

"This," Snyder informed her happily -well, as happily as Snyder can get, "Is the young troublemaker I found Miss Summers with."

Buffy stared at them in confusion. "But… I thought you said they were making out?"

"They were." Snyder frowned. "Is everyth-"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Buffy shrieked, diving towards Spike, who leaped up from his chair, and hauled Dawn in front of him, using her as a human shield between him and the _very _angry Slayer.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled urgently, "you need to stop trying to kill Spike so I can explain!"

Buffy stopped moving, and watched the two for a minute.

"We'll talk about this at home."

"Bu-"

"At home!"

**Negotiations:**

Buffy wasn't yelling. She was speaking very softly and menacingly, which, Dawn decided, was much, much scarier. At first she had been outlining exactly how long Dawn was grounded for. Now she had moved on to describing, in gory detail, exactly how she was going to kill Spike. He himself and resumed his position hunched behind Dawn.

"Buff, could we hold the gruesome lecture for a sec? I mean, can we explain?"

"Oh, yes, sure, go ahead. That's just what I want to hear. Tell me Dawn, why _were_ you making out with the vicious killer behind the school?"

Dawn winced. "Well, I mean. It."

"What can I say, Slayer? Girls just can't keep their hands off me- hey!"

Dawn lunged to the side to protect him. "Spike! So not helping! Buffy, ignore him!"

"I could just stake him…"

"Don't! Hear me out."

Buffy put her stake down reluctantly. "Fine. Start talking."

"Well," Dawn started hesitantly, "It all started a while back-"

"A while back! How long has this been going on for?!"

Dawn gave her a look, and Buffy sat back down with a sigh.

"It all started a while back, and it kinda…got bigger as it went along. And, Buffy, I know you don't approve, but he's not gonna hurt me or anything-"

"Never," Spike agreed.

"And I love him, Buff."

Buffy leaped up from her chair, a shocked expression on her face. "You _love_ him? Dawn, you can't love a…a murderer! And undead murderer!"

"He doesn't kill people anymore! And, hello, Angel!"

"Angel had a soul."

"Spike has a chip."

"So not the same thing!"

"Okay, maybe not, but, Buff, he loves me too."

"Excuse me?! He cannot love! He's a soulless evil demon!"

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed. "I mean no to the soulless evil bit, because yeah, but I do love her, Slayer."

Buffy looked from Dawn to Spike, and turned around. "Unbelievable," she muttered as she stalked from the room.

Dawn sighed and gave Spike a quick hug. "I'll talk to her."

**(Reluctant) Acceptance:**

Spike was almost asleep when he felt the covers of his bed drawn back, and a warm figure press itself to his side. He smiled, and turned over.

"Hey."

"Hey. What'd she say?"

Dawn smiled at him and nuzzled closer. "She yelled for a while, then she threatened, than she cried."

"Cried?"

"Yeah. Something about me growing up too fast."

Spike grinned. "So what was the upshot, then?"

Dawn gave him a broad smile and hugged him tightly. "She needs some time, but she'll be okay."

"Good."

"I thought so."

"So…" Spike assumed a mock thoughtful expression. "What should we do to celebrate?"

Dawn giggled, and everything was alright.


End file.
